Aku Percaya Kamu
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua orang yang berbeda karakter terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang murni.


Uchiha Sasuke, kelas XI 1-2. Seorang siswa KSHS yang jenius, tampan, kaya, dan tentu saja, digemari banyak gadis.

Haruno Sakura, kelas XI 1-5. Siswi di KSHS yang cantik, ramah dan sedikit cerewet. Namun tingkah lakunya yang sering membolos dan diberi hukuman membuat image buruk sukses didapat gadis itu.

Kedua orang yang berbeda karakter terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang murni.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku Percaya Kamu by D'masiv**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**I Believe You**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku percaya kamu...**_

.

Suasana di kelas XI 1-2 sedang ramai-ramainya. Pasalnya, hari ini hampir semua jam pelajaran di kelas itu kosong karena guru yang mengajar tidak hadir. Banyak yang memakai kesempatan itu untuk makan di kantin, duduk ditaman, bahkan pacaran di atap sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di sudut kelas, dengan sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. Keasyikannya terusik seseorang berambut kuning yang mendadak berdiri di depannya.

"Teme!" panggil orang tersebut.

"Hn."

"Teme! Lihat aku dong!" Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak sabar.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, memandang lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya gelisah. "Ada apa dobe?"

"Teme, kau tahu tidak? Gosipnya Sakura itu..." Naruto tampak ragu sejenak—diperhatikannya raut wajah Sasuke yang masih datar—saat melanjutkan gosip paginya, "kupu-kupu malam!" pemuda itu setengah berbisik.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Argh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Kau serius dong, Teme!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi, kembali membuka bukunya yang mungkin setebal 7 mm. "Jangan membuat gosip sembarangan, Dobe!" lanjut Sasuke datar, namun ada ancaman dibalik kalimat itu, yang berhasil membuat Naruto bungkam.

.

_**Melebihi apa yang orang katakan kepadaku...**_

_**Aku percaya kamu...**_

.

"Katanya Sasuke-kun pacaran dengan Sakura dari kelas 1-5 ya?"

"Huh! Mereka tidak cocok sama sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun kan ganteng banget... masa mau sama Sakura sih?"

"Pasti Sakura pakai black magic!"

"IYA! Pasti begitu!"

"Apalagi Sakura 'kan berasal dari keluarga yang broken home!"

"Aku tidak rela Sasuke-kun direbut Sakura!"

"Lebih dari itu... jangan-jangan Sakura menjebak Sasuke-kun?"

"Menjebak bagaimana?"

"Pasti Sakura menjual dirinya pada Sasuke-kun!"

"Atau mungkin pada semua pria?"

"Mungkin—"

BRAKK!

Sasuke menggebrak meja kantin tempatnya duduk. Ocehan berisik dari hampir semua mulut gadis di kantin rupanya mampu menyulut kemarahan sang Uchiha. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke pergi dari kantin itu.

.

_**Tak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kamu...**_

_**Yang kutahu...**_

.

"Sasuke! Dengarkan perkataan otousanmu ini!" bentak Fugaku saat mendengar penolakan Sasuke untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Ruang kerja Fugaku, yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka terasa panas, meski diluar salju sedang turun.

"Otousan tak pernah peduli padaku! Selalu bisnis keluarga!" Sasuke balik membentak ayahnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dibantingnya pintu rumah setelah memakai sepasang sepatu yang terletak di rak samping pintu. Udara diluar sangat dingin, mungkin bisa membekukan seseorang. Apalagi Sasuke hanya memakai sweater tipis dan syal pemberian Sakura.

Butiran-butiran putih melayang turun. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan jejak di salju yang lembut.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berjalan, ia duduk di bangku trotoar yang ditemukannya. Hari yang larut membuat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang semakin sedikit, menciptakan keheningan diantara Sasuke dan butiran salju yang turun.

Dadanya masih terasa panas, meski salju seharusnya bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Selalu karena perusahaan besar yang diwariskan turun temurun. Selalu—

"Ah! Disini rupanya!" seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald berdiri di depan Sasuke, napasnya terengah-engah, menimbulkan uap yang menghilang karena udara dingin. Wajahnya merona. Sepertinya gadis itu habis berlari.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya datar.

"Aku mencarimu, tahu!" sosok itu merengut. Dibukanya bungkusan di tangan kirinya, yang ternyata berisi topi dan sarung tangan. Tanpa berkata apapun ia memakaikan topi itu, kemudian berjongkok untuk memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan yang terbuat dari wol.

Gadis itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Sakura?"

Sakura cemberut sesaat, "Mikoto obaachan meneleponku, katanya kau kabur dari rumah. Aku langsung mencarimu, Sasuke!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berselimut sarung tangan. "Jangan kabur begitu dong, Sasuke. Semua 'kan bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik."

Dada Sasuke yang awalnya bergemuruh kini terasa sejuk. Bukan karena salju, namun karena gadis ini. Sedingin apapun salju, tak bisa meredam kemarahan sang Uchiha. Hanya Sakura...

.

_**Kau s'lalu sejukkan hatiku...**_

_**Yang kutahu...**_

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu ruang ICU. Wajahnya datar, namun di balik wajah itu terselip berbagai macam kecemasan.

Pasalnya, sang ibu, Mikoto baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang membawa ibunya pulang sehabis berbelanja bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk dari arah yang berlawanan. Supirnya meninggal, sedangkan ibunya... Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Mikoto. Otaknya terlalu kalut memikirkan keadaan sang ibu dan tidak sempat bertanya pada siapapun. Ayahnya sedang mengurus administrasi, sedangkan Itachi kuliah di Sydney, dan sedang dalam penerbangan menuju Tokyo.

"Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Gadis itu mengatur napasnya saat sudah sampai di depan kekasihnya, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa memeluk Sasuke yang masih terlihat kalut.

.

_**Kau s'lalu ada disaatku membutuhkanmu...**_

_**Kau selalu ada...**_

.

"Yang tabah ya, Sasuke..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke, mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke membenamkan kepala di bahu Sakura, merasakan kehangatan sang gadis. Pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Ya, selalu begitu. Ia selalu luluh dengan sikap Sakura yang apa adanya. Dengn segala perhatian dan cintanya untuk Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, setitik airmata jatuh dari mata onyxnya.

Sakura terisak. Tanpa Sasuke berkatapun Sakura tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Sasuke. Ia tahu, Mikoto adalah wanita yang paling disayangi Sasuke—mungkin seumur hidupnya.

"Percayalah pada Tuhan, Sasuke-kun..." bisik Sakura tersendat.

.

_**Disaat ku rapuh...**_

_**Aku percaya kamu...**_

.

"Mikoto obaachan!" Sakura memasuki ruang rawat VIP itu dengan wajah gembira. "Akhirnya obaachan sadar juga!" gadis itu tersenyum riang, diletakkannya sebuket bunga mawar di meja samping ranjang Mikoto. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan. "Aku senang melihat obaachan sehat seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," kata Mikoto, senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Sama-sama, obaachan," jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke mungkin sedang menuju kesini, tadi dia sedang membeli makan malam."

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Sakura. "Oh, kalau begitu Sakura pulang dulu ya, obaachan," pamitnya tiba-tiba, ia bangun dari kursinya.

"Lho, Sakura tidak mau menemuinya?" tanya Mikoto heran. Setahunya Sakura dan Sasuke itu berpacaran, tapi kenapa gadis itu tampak muram ketika dirinya menyebut nama Sasuke?

"Tidak obaachan, sudah malam." Sahut Sakura.

"Biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu." Ibu cantik itu berusaha membujuk Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak usah, itu pasti merepotkan Sasuke." Sakura membungkukkan badan. "Sakura pulang dulu, cepat sembuh ya, obaachan."

"Ya," Mikoto tersenyum, lalu gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar rawat. Ada apa dengan Sakura ya? Pikirnya heran. Ah, mungkin ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke, pikirnya lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau bertengkar dengan Sakura ya?" tanya Mikoto begitu Sasuke memasuki kamar.

"Tidak," jawab sang anak singkat. "Ada apa, okaasan?"

Kening Mikoto berkerut. "Tadi dia kesini, tapi di buru-buru pulang begitu okaasan menyebut namamu, kupikir kau bertengkar dengannya."

"Tidak." Sasuke menyahut singkat, walau dalam hati ia ikut bertanya. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

.

_**Hidup ini takkan berarti tanpa kau disisiku...**_

.

Ini hari pertama Sasuke bersekolah setelah lima hari ia absen akibat kecelakaan yang dialami ibunya. Mobil Sasuke terparkir di halaman parkir KSHS yang luas. Pemiliknya turun dari bangku pengemudi, ketika...

"HEI! Uchiha Sasuke!" seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ke belakang, dengan mata biru—yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto—menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa. Sepertinya gadis itu... marah.

"Putus dengan Sakura!" kata gadis itu—yang lebih mirip perintah.

"Apa?"

"Kau. Harus. Putus. Dengan. Sakura!" Gadis itu melakukan penekanan berlebihan pada setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, masih mengingat-ingat siapa gadis di depannya ini. Rasanya ia tahu—ah, gadis ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura yang sering diceritakan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, Sasuke-kun!" Ino berkata rendah, sepertinya berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Apa—"

"Dia diancam fans-mu, Sasuke! Bukan diancam, tapi nyaris dibunuh! Cih, untung saja dia tidak melapor ke polisi. Tapi batinnya tertekan. Saat mendengar namamu saja dia ketakutan. Dan kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini bukan?" Bentak Ino.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia bersembunyi di atap. Andai kau tahu—" Ino tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Sasuke sudah berlari pergi. "Cih, dasar Uchiha!"

.

_**Aku percaya kamu...**_

.

Brakk!

Sasuke membuka pintu atap dengan kasar. Dan, hatinya terenyuh melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura duduk meringkuk di sudut atap, sepertinya, ketakutan?

"Sakura..." bisik pemuda itu, mendekati gadis berambut pink yang semakin merapat ke tembok.

"Pergi, Sasuke..." kata Sakura gemetar. Airmata mulai berlinang di sudut matanya.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Pergi! Hubungan kita berakhir!" kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. "Tapi..."

"Aku tak kuat, Sasuke... kupikir aku bisa... tapi... mereka hampir membunuhku..." lanjut Sakura, badannya gemetar hebat.

"Jadi selama ini kau..."

"Ya, sejak awal kita bersama... aku takut... aku takut kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan mereka. Itu sebabnya aku sering bolos. Aku takut Sasuke... mereka... bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada ini..." Sakura kalut, omongannya semakin tak jelas.

Dipeluknya Sakura yang terisak. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Naruto, kumpulkan semua siswa di aula."

.

_**Kau takkan pernah berhenti 'tuk selalu mencintaiku...**_

.

"Bagi siapapun yang mengganggu Sakura di sekolah ini, dia takkan segan-segan kukeluarkan dari sekolah!" Suara Sasuke yang datar namun mengancam membuat semua orang terdiam. Jika yang berbicara Sasuke, anak dari ketua yayasan yang memiliki sekolah ini, siapa yang akan membantah?

.

_**Yang kutahu...**_

_**Kau s'lalu sejukkan hatiku**_

_**Yang kutahu...**_

_**Kau s'lalu ada disaat ku membutuhkanmu**_

_**Kau selalu ada**_

_**Disaatku rapuh...**_

_**Disaatku jatuh...**_

.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn, untuk apa?"

"Untul semuanya. Cintamu, dan semua yang kau berikan padaku."

"Hn."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu..."

FIN


End file.
